Just Practice
by VeronicaChase
Summary: Wally and his boyfriend have fun in the locker room after soccer practice. Just a oneshot to practice my writing lolz


"Come on Dick, the guys won't mind if it's for just fifteen minutes." Wally whined while feeling up the chest of his younger yet more muscular boyfriend. They were currently in the boys locker room after soccer practice at their college and what Wally wanted the most right now was a good dicking down. Literally. He loved how Dick looked while fucking him, his skin glistening with sweat as the smell that can only be described as pure _man_ wafts off of him. It was seriously a blessing that the guy before him has a thing for kinky redheads.

Dick grabbed his horny lover by the hips with a loving smile on his face and steered them in the direction of the stalls and away from the knowing looks of Roy and Kaldur and the slightly disgusted look of a freshman whose name is Connor. Of course he would give in to the precious man's desires. That's what happens when you fall in love with your best friend, you can't resist anything when it comes to them.

As the rest of the team quickly scurried away as to not bear witness to the sinful act that was about to occur, Dick began to gently kiss Wally's pale cheeks and back him into the biggest stall. He licked over those beautiful lips, teasing as the impatient boy in front of him greedily took whatever was given to him. Someone's foot closed the door behind them, leaving it unlocked, as the stumbled over each other, practically bursting with the love and lust that they feel for each other.

Wally speedily tired of the gentle touches and started to kiss the other rougher, sloppier, and _dirtier. _He moaned into Dick's mouth, tring to send him the message that he wants to hurry things along so they can get to the fun stuff. In reply, Dick licked his bottom lip once more before biting down harshly, just shy of breaking the skin on those delicate lips that he adores so much.

Their hips rocked forward simultaneously further proving how well they fit together. Wally finally grabbed a hold of Dick's sweaty jersey and tugged until Dick gave in and pulled it off. He broke the kiss to look at the sculpted chest in front of him that he has gotten to know _very_ well over the last couple of years. God, he couldn't believe that this sexy blue eyed adonis was all his to enjoy.

Dick chuckled, watching him worship his muscled pecs before spinning the redhead around. "We have time for ogling later but right now I want to get inside of you as soon as possible before the guys decide that they need to wash off."

Wally's pressed his forehead against the cool tile of the bathroom stall and let out a breathy moan at Dick's blunt words. "Shit. Please tell me this means that you're going to fuck me against the wall." He grinded his ass against the hardening cock behind him as Dick licked and bit at the back of his neck. "Anything you want baby." Dick murmured against his pale neck while leaving a trail of hickies in his wake. "As long as you stay quiet so the newbies won't be complaining later." Wally's head bobbed in a nod before he removed his hands from the wall and tugged his shorts down just past his ass, making it appear more plump and round than usual. Then he put his hands back up to the wall and left the rest up to his boyfriend.

"How many fingers do you want baby?" Dick asked as he spread Wally open to expose his pretty asshole. Wally hummed in thought before replying. "Just two babe, I'm still a bit loose from this morning. Plus I like it when I can feel it burn a bit." Dick snorted lovingly before leaving the stall to grab some lube from his backpack. "Good, 'cuz we only have a little lube left after you spilled it earlier." When he came back he put some lube directly onto Wally sweaty hole and the rest on his index and middle finger.

The older male gasped softly at the feeling of lube on him but it quickly turned into a moan when Dick immediately started to push both of his fingers into his tight hole. Dick expertly fingered Wally open, knowing exactly how to make the other feel good and all the right places to touch. His free hand had a mind of it's own as it was currently twisting Wally's left nipple in between his fingers on its own accord.

Wally threw his head back onto Dick's shoulder and groaned. "Dick..." The freckled man was quivering against the younger's body as he took in all the stimulation. Dick shushed him as he pressed down into Wally's prostate continuously, making him jerk and almost fall to the ground due to his knees giving out.

Dick swiftly caught him and turned him back around so that they were face to face once again. He kissed the other's lips in reassurance before telling him what to do. "I need you to jump up and put your legs around my waist." Dick instructed as he grinded their cocks together. "You put that image in my head and now I can't stop thinking about fucking you against this dirty ass bathroom wall." Wally quickly did as he was told, barely able to coordinate his legs and squeezed with his thick thighs. "Get your cock in me now babe." Wally licked a long stripe up Dick's throat before continuing. "Need to feel you inside of me right now.

Grayson grabbed his dick which has been left unattended to in order to take care of his significant other and stroked a few times before putting the tip against Wally's hole. He gripped the place where Wally's thighs and ass met and lifted him to get in a better position, then shoving his cock forward in one hard thrust.

Wally let out a loud scream as he felt his boyfriend's dick tear through him and tears start to form in his eyes from both the slight pain and the pleasure. At the same time, Dick let out a deep moan due to the firm heat surrounding his cock. "Damn, looks like you're still tight after all." Securing his grip on the other's thighs, he starts to slowly gyrate his hips and revels in the little whimpers that leak out of Wally's mouth. After Wally adjusted, he began to ferociously thrust his hips forward and back.

"N-not gonna last long. Fuck." Wally clenched his eyes shut to try and keep the tears at bay but they slipped out either way. The locker room was quickly filled with all the moans and groans coming out of their mouths, as well as the sounds of Dick's balls hitting Wally's ass over and over. They knew that they couldn't take their time anyways so there would really be no point in going slow.

Wally's eyes rolled back in bliss and he freely moaned without care as if there weren't people waiting outside for them so they can clean themselves up after practice. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge and clenched around the thick length inside of him. Dick moaned in reply and pushed to pump his hips even faster. "You close baby?" Wally shoved his head into the crook of his neck and nodded almost violently. At this proximity they could hear each other moaning perfectly and it only took one breathy whisper for Dick to spill over the edge.

"Come inside me."

Dick saw white for a few seconds and felt Wally come across his chest. He continued pumping his hips at a slower pace in order to ride out his orgasm, leaving his lover to curl into himself and whimper because of the overstimulation. He sluggishly brought his hips to a stop and both of their lips automatically sought the other's out. They kissed languidly, as if there wasn't a care in the world aside from each other. Dick gently set Wally back onto his own feet and caressed his sides adoringly. He then broke the kiss to gaze deep into his redhead's shiny green eyes and say, "I love you."

Wally felt a bolt of satisfaction go through him hearing those words and smiled widely. "I love you too Dick."

"Ok ok, we all love each other but can you please get the fuck out so we can shower and change?! It's been twenty minutes already!" Roy's irritated yet amused voice boomed through the locker room from the entrance and ruined the lovebirds' moment.

Having gotten his release, Wally was no longer horny and started to wipe his mess off of Dick's chest using the male's own shirt. Dick simply gave him a look before rolling his eyes and muttering, "Really?" under his breath. They shared one more short kiss before separating to get dressed in what was left of their uniforms in a joking attempt to make it seems as if they didn't just fuck each others brains out.

Stepping out of the locker room, one without a shirt and the other with a slight limp, they stood before the soccer team who looked at them with varying amounts of of fury and amusement. Kaldur in particular looked at them with a smirk on his face and stepped forward to talk to them.

"Why is it that after our practices you two are always the sweatiest out of the bunch?" Roy snickered at his side and commented before Kaldur could continue. "Yeah. After all, It was just practice."

* * *

**This took almost four hours and is not edited. The name was originally to show that this was in fact writing practice but then I found a way to put it into the story so...yeah**

**check out my other story which I am working on now and will be updated in the next 2 days with 100% ****certainty**

**please point out major mistakes or give pointers on how I could improve this oneshot. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
